


i’m frankly feeling nothing

by trite



Series: a view that's tailor-made for two [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: Poe leaned back and shrugged. “That’s fine. We could just go enjoy the scenery, then. If you want to tag along.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: a view that's tailor-made for two [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	i’m frankly feeling nothing

“It would be nice to go fishing,” Poe said, placing a cup of tea in from of him.

He was going to Yavin 4 for his long-overdue vacation and had been talking nonstop about how it had the greatest lakes and rivers and other incomparable bodies of water and how it would have been a shame to experience them alone. He hadn’t (until now) asked Hux to join him. Hux would have been disinclined to say no, but he wouldn’t presume and invite himself on the trip.

“I don’t eat fish. Or any animal product, for that matter.”

“Right. Yeah, I knew that.” He leaned his elbows on top of the smooth black surface of his kitchen counter. “No exceptions?”

Hux wondered if he was going to offer to cook some for him. No one had ever done that for Hux but he was uninterested in molding himself to Poe’s preferences in this regard. “I don’t like the taste of it.”

Poe leaned back and shrugged. “That’s fine. We could just go enjoy the scenery, then. If you want to tag along.”

“You won’t visit your father?” Hux knew the answer; he had overheard them last week.

“I will. You can tag along for that too,” Poe said easily.

Poe’s dad knew about Hux already. Seeing gave knowledge a whole different context, though. “I want to double-check the arrangements you’ve made.”

The afternoon sun reflected vividly on the sand, giving its light blue color an almost glittery quality. The lake’s main appeal was the glowing blue gems that resided at the bottom of it, their light reached the surface and made the divide between land and water undistinguishable, made it seem endless. If the sky had gone a shade darker maybe Hux could’ve pretended they were inside a sphere, one of those plastoid toys he had seen in shops. A perfect play-pretend.

There were tall trees with wide green branches farther from the shore. They laid under them basking in the warmth of the sun while not having to directly endure its unforgiving heat.

“Do you wanna go swimming?” Poe asked, digging his feet into the sand. “I mean, do you know how to swim?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “I’m not completely helpless.” He had missed out on experiencing a lot of things while he was in the Order, and the accelerated manner in which he was experiencing them these days often left him feeling wrongfooted, but he didn’t feel nostalgic for a childhood or a life he had never had.

“Let’s go, then.” Poe stood up, taking off his clothes as he went along and Hux propped himself on his elbows to watch his motions, his hands moving differently on his own body than they did on Hux’s.

Poe grinned at him, his hands on the buttons of his shirt, and said, “stop ogling me.” But he leaned back down and sat astride Hux’s hips, pulling his lower lip between his teeth.

Hux deepened the kiss, his hands going to Poe’s hips, easily rolling them over. “I thought I’d help you undress,” he said between kisses, his hand going to the front of Poe’s pants and undoing them.

Poe laughed. “Oh yeah? You’re gonna give me a hand?”

Hux tried to suppress the smile that threatened to appear on his face, but outside of Poe, he had never had a reason to practice this kind of restrain. There had never been situations that required it.

Poe pushed him back and, with the air of someone who had done it before, said, “I’m joking. Fucking in the sand is not actually fun.”

Hux watched him go, feeling something inside him splinter, then shatter.

When he joined him, Poe submerged himself, letting his hair lose its usual stylishly tousled appearance. He carded his fingers through it, and said, “your turn. Don’t make me dunk you.”

The thought _I’d let him do anything, anything he wanted_ popped into his head, unstoppable. It felt too big for his body, too heavy. He submerged himself with his eyes closed, his world feeling muted around him. He vaguely heard Poe’s voice, the shape of his vowels lodging themselves inside Hux’s brain without permission.

He felt weightless and timeless underwater, like he could have lived in this moment and have it preserved forever if he didn’t come up for air. Hux sensed touch against his face and opened his eyes, the visual helping contextualize the sensations. The touch felt more defined and less foreign. Poe’s warm, callused hands touching his cheeks before moving to his neck.

Poe’s face was a little blurry, his features shaped and illuminated by the bright blue glow of the gems underneath them. He moved closer and touched the tip of their noses together for a fleeting moment before moving away and leaving Hux untethered.

Hux followed after him — not to chase him. He needed oxygen, which was conveniently available where Poe was — and resurfaced above water to find Poe grinning at him.

“Were you trying to drown yourself down there?” He came closer and brushed Hux’s hair off his face, combed his fingers through it until Hux felt it taking a more respectable shape.

“I love you,” Hux said. His words unprompted, unplanned, and unprecedented.

Poe stilled the descent of his hands, resting them on Hux’s shoulders. “Oh,” he said with obvious surprise.

Hux didn’t care if he didn’t say it back. He hadn’t said it for him. He had said it to dislodge the heavy weight the words had been placing inside him, on his chest. His strategy seemed to have been unsuccessful but maybe he just needed to give it time.

The direct sunlight falling over them was starting to become unbearable and Hux felt his face burning, uncomfortably warm. Maybe it was time to retreat back to the safety provided by the trees’ shade.

“Hey,” he said, pulling Hux’s attention back to him. “You took me by surprise. I love you too, obviously.” Poe brought their faces closer together and breathed against his lips, waiting for Hux to close the distance, to go after him.

They kissed slowly and almost tenderly; their lips pressing together and pulling apart over and over, like they could have done this forever. Like they could take this moment and repeat it, replay it, superimpose it over anything and everything.

“I think I’m starting to get sunburnt,” Hux said against his lips.

Poe laughed. “Yeah, a little.” He traced his fingers over Hux’s face carefully and said, “we can get back to solid ground, I was just waiting for you to decide.”


End file.
